outkastfandomcom-20200213-history
Part II
THE MYTHOLOGY OF PERFECT WORLD - PART II The First Battle ''' Pan Gu, in horror, realized that The Void was his opposite. Drawing upon all his strength, he sought to grapple with the terrible emptiness before him. With a roar that shook the vastness of the universe, Pan Gu drew himself to the height of a galaxy, his eyes aglow like smoldering flame he grasped the tendrils that extruded from The Void. The heat of his touch burning away the writhering tenticles of nothing that sought to destroy his creation, forcing the black coldness slowly back into the emptiness from which it sprang. The Void, however, fought back, each tendril that Pan Gu destroyed spewing forth tens of hundreds more, each with a touch as cold as death and despair. With renewed vigor, it turned itself upon Pan Gu, numbing his radiant skin wherever its dark coils fell. And so it was that Pan Gu and the Void entered into the FIrst Battle in the existance of the universe. The titanic struggle continued on for years, beyond measure. Waxing and waning between the two celestial opposites, neither able to strike the deciding blow. Finally, after eons of uncounted battles, Pan Gu was stricken with a vicious blow to his side as The Void deeply pierced his essence. His scream of pain shook the core of creation, threatening to break apart the matter Pan Gu had woven so tighly together. For the first time in his centureis long existance, the mighty Pan Gu fell to one knee, his once golden face wracked in blood and pain. The Void, sensing the opportunity to end this epic stuggle with his hated foe, drew itself into one great dark tenticle of nothingness. Its cold icy aura clawing at Pan Gu, seeking to envelope him completely into blackness. With his remaining strength, Pan Gu forced himself upright in an instant, bringing forth a mass of his creation, forming it into the shape of a mighty axe even as he stood face to face with his enemy. Only then did The Void realize his mistake - in his haste to destroy his eternal opposite, he had given himself form - and in that instance, Pan Gu drew back his axe and in one single stroke, shattered the form of The Void into millions of pieces, scattering his opponent across the vastness of reality. It was then that Pan Gu, in his infinite wisdom, had a revelation: He realized that as surely as he himself existed, the universe would always seek to balance itself, to return creation to nothingness. He realized that given time, his enemy would reform and once again threaten the existance Pan Gu had created. With grim determination, Pan Gu flung himself onto the plane of reality shared by his creation, raw matter - the lifeblood of existance, and the nothingness, the vast and black emptiness which sought even then to smother this new light of life. '''The Creation of Pangu Pan Gu, his muscles protesting against the strain of his colossal effort, finally drew himself up to his full height. In his outstretched hands he held the black emptiness of nothing, the seething mass of energy and light that represented existance beneath his feet. Pan Gu locked himself into position, determined never to allow the coldness of nothingness to smother the life of the matter beneath his feet. Pan Gu stood there, eternally seperating the blackness of nothing from the light of creation. As Pan Gu stood, century after countless century, he also began to change. His breath became the wind; his voice the thunder; his left eye the sun and right eye the moon. His body became the mountains and extremes of the world; his blood formed rivers; his muscles the fertile lands. His facial hair the stars and milky way; the hair of his head became the bushes and forests; his bones the precious minerals. His organs fragmenting into sacred diamonds; his sweat fell as rain; and his skin became the fish and animals throughout the land. Thus was formed the world of Pangu, named for the god of its creation, a Perfect World, forever in balance between the Yin of Creation and the Yang of Nothingness. Pan Gu sent his divine essence wholly into this world, his spirit igniting the fires that burned deep in the core of his creation. Fueled by the radiance that was the presence of The Creator, life on Pangu developed and animals began to populate the lands, flock to the air, and fill the deepest oceans of this world. Pan Gu was fascinated with the glory of the Perfect World he had created, and was filled with the desire to see himself in this world. Turning his thought upon this task, he created the Five Races, his Children of Pan Gu, each race endowed with an aspect of what he considered best within himself. continue to PART III back to OUTKAST WIKI